Love Forbidden
by DefinitionOfLazy
Summary: A curse was placed on Sakura by an evil force. She was not allowed to fall in love to anyone or else she will loose her beloved cards. She was handling herself well but things got a lot more complicated when a guy named Syaoran Li came in the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Forbidden (Edited V.)**

**reposted: January 27, 2013**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

* * *

><p>I heard a laugh—so frighteningly sinister, I felt myself shiver.<p>

"And you call yourself _the_ Card Mistress?" A voice of a man said. I looked up in alarm, just as a guy in a long black cloak appeared out of now where. I observed him, trying to take a closer look to his face. But the hood created a loom of shadow to cover it so much, it was distinguishable. "Pathetic."

I really must have looked pathetic. My hands were tied together. My ankles were too. Bounded—_captured_ by the enemy. I can feel his eyes boring holes at me.

I'm ashamed. I did not only _look _the part of a pathetically weak girl—_I was_.

I, Sakura Kinomoto, holder of the deck of powerful cards, was there on her knees panting heavily. Absolutely pathetic.

My cards and my wand were on the far end of—_somewhere_—around the corner. Investigating where I am now, it seems that we're in an abandoned building. But in the back of my mind, I knew it didn't matter where we were. I was still powerless.

I hid my face, as it was horribly drenched with my own sweat and scratches, with my bangs. My emerald eyes must have been mirroring the pain I had already suffered. I could feel myself collapsing so badly because of the amount of blood I have lost and bruises that are present on my body.

No matter what, I couldn't make an excuse of how weak I become. How I somehow _easily_ let my guard down. Eriol had already warned me about this. There are a lot of people who are out to get me—dark, cruel forces. But I took his warning so lightly.

This must be a price for my arrogance and my ignorance.

"You are never going to get my cards!" I managed to gasp out. I could at least _act_ and put up a brave face, no matter how unconvincing I might have sounded. I do not know who this person is but whoever the hell he was; he's trying to claim _my _cards as his—that alone made my blood boil dangerously fast. It took me three agonizingly long years to collect them all and there is no way he could just get it from me like that.

He was powerful. I knew that. Is still pained me of how easily he kidnapped me earlier that day and attacked me. He even added a barrier around us so that my guardians: Kero and Yue couldn't go in to save me.

I just realized today, over and over, of how weak I really was.

"We'll see Sakura," he said and my stomach churned uncomfortably at how disgusted I was to how he says my name. "We'll see."

He said as raised his arm and said a fast spell. A black sphere slowly begins to glow at his palm. My eyes widened and through his hidden face, I manage to pick up the cruelest of smirk he wore. Then, without warning, he threw the dark ball at me.

I screamed a gut-wrenching scream when that _thing _hit me on my chest. It was so painful! So unbelievably unbearable that it was as if my chest was being ripped apart.

Maybe it was.

The man just laughed, apparently finding my pain amusing. "Now that my black magic is in you," He stated. "You are now cursed!"

My eyes widened, trying my best to ignore the throbbing pain inside me as I tried to register what he just said. "W-what? " I croaked. God, even talking felt painful.

"Let's look at this like a Disney fairy tale," he started. I can already _hear _that sadistic smile on his unreadable face. "Only this time, there is no happy ending I'll assure you."

I listened, fear creeping to every part of my system. He gestured himself. "_I'm _the evil wizard who cast a spell on _poor innocent _little Sakura—"

"Stop!" I screamed. This was too much! _Too much!_"Just stop this! What did you do to me!?"

"I'm going to watch you suffer, that's what," he said and you could practically sense his amusement. _Sick_. This guy is seriously _sick._ "Because now, once our poor innocent little Sakura here fell in love—your cards is mine."

I froze. "What?"

"You heard right, when you go head-over-heels to anyone—consider your cards mine," He cleared up. "I'm going back when the time is right, goodbye _Sakura._" Before he magically disappeared, he added, "Remember, I'll be watching."

The next minute, I remained frozen stiff, on my knees as the ropes entangling around me _p__oof-ed_ away as he left. I was only staring blankly at the cold harsh floor when a single tear rolled down my face.

"I cannot...fall in love?" I whispered to myself in disbelief.

It wasn't a total lost on my part: I have never fallen in love and my attraction to any guy was so small it barely existed. But there was still the sad feeling about it. I was still a girl; I dreamed of myself being in love, having a simple wedding like my parents had, having a family, and watch my future kids falling in love on their own. I dreamed of it all.

The saddest part of it all is that I can't afford to daydream about those petty things again. The thing is, a guy is nothing compared to my devotion to my cards. It was nothing compared to it at all.

So before all the stress and tiredness washed over me like a bucket of ice water that had me falling onto the floor unconscious; my mind declared that I can never fall in love.

At all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. :) <strong>

**THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 1. DO NOT READ CHAPTER 2 AND THE REST UNTIL I EDIT THOSE TOO...unless, of course, you want to burn your eyes and wish to die.**

**I know I did. **

***shudders* **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : **

She opened her eyes and saw she was in a familiar pink room . She shot back up "I'm home ... was it all a dream ?"She asked herself . But her question was answered when her chest started to ache , breathing was hard for her to do at the moment . "I guess not " She concluded as the pain started to slowly fade away.

The door came banging open as a cute yellow plushy-like creature went flying up to her using its white wings . "Kero-chan" Sakura whispered . "Sakura ! You're finally awake !" The stuff toy exclaimed . Frowning , he flew up to her and placed a paw(?) at her small forehead checking her temperature .

Good , she doesn't have a fever.

Sakura weakly smiled at her worried guardian . "What happened to you ? " He asked. Dang , she was hoping not to talk about the incident just yet . "We saw you unconscious when Yue and I found you " He continued .

Casting her head downwards , Sakura recalled multiple flashbacks . A guy kidnapping her , claiming her cards at his possession , physically hurting her and him cursing her . She crumpled then and there at the memory of the last part. '_Once you fall in love with anyone...consider your cards mine_' his venomous words echoing inside her mind.

Seeing the spilling tears of his mistress , Kero went alarmed . "Sakura ! WHAT HAPPENED! " He demanded . Sakura winced and came out of her reverie by the sudden outburst of Kero . "Iwascursed" She answered silently .

"What ? I didn't quite catch that "

Frustration took over Sakura . "I'm cursed ! Okay ?" She shouted , hot tears pouring out of her eyes. It was so hard for her to admit it . She buried her head in her hands. She was ashamed , because of her the cards aren't safe , because of her , her guardians were dead worried . She was blaming all this to herself.

Kero stayed with a shock expression on his face . " How ?-did you-who ? " He was flabbergasted.

"The guy who kidnapped me did it . He placed a black magic inside me and he said I'm cursed "

"What will happen to you now ? "

Sniffing , Sakura answered him "If I fall in love with someone , I'll loose all the cards " Sakura explained.

Kero slowly patted her head as she tried to wipe the excess tears away. "Don't worry Sakura , I will always be there no matter what , alright ? " Kero said in a caring voice to her. Sakura smiled and made herself feel contented but she knew, deep inside her heart , something bad is going to happen in the future .

She was sure of it .

* * *

><p><em><strong>SAKURA's POV<strong>_

Two days have passed after the incident . It was Monday and I need to go to school . I got up , earlier than usual ... well I actually woke up _on time _( I pretty much always come late as you can see ) . I woke up because of a nightmare .

I dreamed of Him .

Its was horrifying . The look in his eyes , the way he laughed ... its just so cold

I shook the thought away , I can't dwell in the past . I can't have him going in and out of my mind.

I have to protect my cards from him .

-At School-

"Sakura , you sure are early today " Tomoyo commented as I came in . I could of course only nod as a response as I made my way towards my chair . I could feel her shot a worried glance at me " You okay , Sakura ? " She asked .

I looked at her and forced a smile "Of course I am , Tomoyo. Why wouldn't I be ?" I wanted to sound like it was a rhetorical question .Tomoyo looked unconvinced at what I said . I know she can see I'm lying . I'm not really good at telling something untrue , its really not in my nature .

But I have to keep this from her , I don't want her to worry more than how she is right now . I was a little bit glad that Tomoyo isn't in town when _it _happened she was in Tokyo with her mom, who knows what _He _could pull that can put Tomoyo in danger. I can't forgive myself if anything happens to her!

I saw Tomoyo's mouth opened slightly like she was about to question me again but closed it at as the Teacher came in and they all immediately went to their sits and sat there in silence. " Good Morning Class " The teacher greeted

"Good Morning Sir Terada " We all chorused.

"Now... " He said.

This could take a while .

* * *

><p>After Class, Tomoyo asked me that she seems to have been keeping in the whole day .<p>

"What's wrong with you Sakura ! And don't tell me it's nothing " She exploded. Sighing in defeat and mentally kicking myself for not making myself sound even a little convincing .

"Remember last Friday , where you were in Tokyo ? " I asked . She eyed me "Yeah , and ? "

"lets just say _Lots_ of things happened"

_-Flashback-_

_Sakura was walking home from school , when suddenly she felt another people's presence . Turing around she found no ones out there , shrugged thinking it was only her imagination . Her eyes widen when , in front of her , was a guy in a dark cloak and wearing a hat shading his face making it unnoticeable . He grinned wickedly and cover her mouth with a handkerchief as he took her hands and tied them ._

_Sakura smelled something unpleasant from the hankerchief , after a couple of minutes she blacked out._

_She woke up on the floor , her cards and her wand no where in sight . She struggled to go out but the rope tying her didn't let her . Suddenly , the guy went in front of her._

_"Oh you're awake " He said in a mocking sarcastic tone. Sakura stared at him with fear . "Look, I'll make this easier for you" . He started circling around , but her eyes followed his movements "Just give me your cards_

_and I wont be needing to hurt you" . Sakura looked baffled ."Why would you want MY CARDS ?" She said ._

The guy chuckled low as he shook his head "For Power of course " He said like it was the most obvious reason . Sakura looked at him like he is crazy for such an absurd statement.

_"No "she instantly declared , shaking her head fiercely . He shrugged "Very well then, I'll just have to take it from you then " He let out a black whip at the snap of his fingers._

_Her eyes widen 'Shit ! He knows magic !' . He looked at her with cold eyes "Don't tell me I didn't warn you " . And with one swift movement . The whip made contact with her skin's arm leaving a stinging sensation on Sakura. _

* * *

><p>" HE DID WHAT ! " Tomoyo screeched . Noting the red blemish on Sakura's arm .<p>

"Shhhh... Don't be loud! " Sakura said as she tried to shush her by covering her mouth with her hand. Tomoyo sighed "fine... what happened next?"

Taking a big breath , she started to tell her tale. Every little detail .

This could take a while .

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN:) **_Well this is just a pointless and a veryyyy Long chapter . Can I use that as an excuse for not updating for a very looonng time ?

I better apologize right ? *clears throat* ... I'm sorry for not updating earlier and for those wrong grammars and spellings .

I hope , this would go up to your standards. If not , fell free to complain by reviewing. But If you do , Please comment that you did ! ( You wouldn't want reviews full of complaints now would you ? ) Hehe.

Oh yeah ! _**To SyaoSakuLover ,**_I'm sorry I can't make Syaoran appear here. It would be too fast if he did , you see. But maybe the next chapter ? I'm not promising here okay ? But he will make his entrance in this story very soon that's for sure:D . Anyways , Thanks for your review.

**_To ALL who REVIEW , _**_THANKS SO VERY MUCH :3 I hope you Continue to read more ! :D_

LoveLots,

**-Emerald Wolf =)) **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Love Forbidden_**

**_Chapter 3_**

Four years had passed. It had been four years since that dreadful day, but a sixteen-year-old Sakura could still remember it like it was yesterday.

Tomoyo, after learning about Sakura's… secret, vowed to never speak of it to anyone and to help her throughout the whole process.

Kero and Yue, her guardians, were now on high alert. They had tried to figure out who had dared to hurt their Mistress but as of the present, they had found nothing. It was as if the suspect had disappeared without a single trace.

Touya and Sakura's father— though unnoticed by Sakura— were always stealing worried glances at her. They'd noticed how she'd changed.

And as for Sakura, she often became dazed and grouchy (almost as if her happy-go-lucky demeanour had never existed in the first place) and was always cold and harsh with people… especially men.

In those four years, not only had Sakura's attitude changed, but she had changed physically as well. She was prettier now that she was in her teen years and had perfect curves that only some could dream of. Her auburn hair had grown longer and now reached her shoulders. Her emerald eyes were still breathtakingly gorgeous, but they had grown darker and no longer shone with a bright inner light.

But she really wasn't happy about these changes since now guys flocked to her— which she hated. She rejected every boy who tried to go out with her without any hesitation.

Her only guy friends were Yamazaki and Eriol, but that was only because Eriol was now going out with Tomoyo, and Yamazaki was with Chiharu.

.xxx.

AT SCHOOL

"Sakura, can we go out on Friday?" a jock with jet black hair full of gel and confident crimson-green eyes asked her, grinning cockily.

Sakura only stared at him blankly before answering harshly, "Sorry, but I'm busy that day."

He was startled but bounced back fast, more determined than ever. "How about Saturday?"

She sighed in frustration. "Sorry, busy," she insisted.

"How about—?"

"Look, Derek," Sakura butted in. "I'm busy forever; now get out of my sight. You know why? Because ...WITH..WEASEL, such as yourself," she spat and left.

Derek stood there with wide eyes and red with embarrassment and anger from being rejected by a girl.

Sakura headed for her locker next. Upon arriving, she was not surprised to see it filled with 'love letters' on colorful paper. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed a handful of them and threw them into the nearest trashcan. She came back to her locker to repeat the process three times before they were all gone.

_When will these thick-headed bastards get that I don't want to date them?_she thought furiously as she finally got her math book and headed for her next class. She glared at the guys who were staring at her on her way.

She sat in her usual spot in the classroom, which was beside Tomoyo.

"Morning," Sakura greeted monotonously.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Tomoyo said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. But, of course, it was to no avail.

After that, Sakura stared out the window, her chin in her hands and sighing once in a while as she daydreamed.

"Ms. Kinomoto!"

Sakura snapped her head forward only to see her teacher, Mrs. Torres's, frustrated face.

"Since you are not listening, please answer the question on the board."

Sakura had to hold back the urge to roll her eyes as she stood up lazily and went to the board. She grabbed a piece of chalk, looked at the question with boredom, and solved it like it was the easiest math question ever— which, to her, it was. Studying math over the summer had really helped her big time.

Sakura smiled sickeningly sweet at her teacher after she was done.

The teacher, of course, was very much taken aback since she thought Sakura wouldn't know the answer. Maybe the rumors were true, then: NEVER MESS WITH KINOMOTO SAKURA.

"P-please sit down then, Ms. Kinomoto," she stammered.

_Good_, Sakura thought venomously

As Sakura sat in her seat, everyone's attention went to the door as it suddenly burst open, revealing a boy who was panting heavily, his hands on his knees and his head slightly bowed as he tried to catch his breath. "Gomenasai, sensei!" he said between pants.

"And who are you?" Mrs. Torres asked.

The boy looked up and stood straight after he finally regained his breath. His chestnut hair was tousled and sticking out everywhere, and his uniform was slightly wrinkled.

"I'm the new student."

Sakura snorted to herself, not at all interested with every single thing that happened like her classmates seemed to be.

The teacher slapped her forehead for forgetting. "Oh, I see." She directed her attention to her class and announced, "Everybody, please welcome your new classmate, Li Syaoran."

Syaoran looked at everyone, making almost all the girls swoon dreamily. This made Sakura snort again. His amber eyes travelled over the whole room until amber met emerald.

SAKURA'S POV

Tsk, he's staring at me. I almost groaned out loud. Just great— a new moron to endure.

Quick! Look at the front! I directed myself. I looked at my teacher— who, surprisingly, was looking back at me with a glint in her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. When a teacher was happy, nothing good could come out of it. Well, sometimes it could, but something smelled fishy. She cleared her throat.

Uh-oh.

I glanced at the chair behind me. It was empty!

Oh, hell no!

"Mr. Li, please sit down behind Ms. Kinomoto there. Sakura, put your hand up."

Peachy.

I raised my hand and grumbled some very colorful words as Li made his way to his seat. I slightly glared at my teacher, who SPECIFICALLY knew that I hated having guys near me.

"Ms. Kinomoto, stop glaring at me, and you're staying for detention later," she said, making me groan.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so." She wore a triumphant grin.

Nice reason, clown face. Ugh! Even in my thoughts, I sounded lame.

I stared out the window again, my eyes turned away from that dreadful teacher.

"Mr. Li, you will have detention, too, for being late. Discipline is very important in this class," she muttered sweetly.

Okay, ew. A teacher trying to be sweet was just...wrong. My gosh, I was surrounded by lunatics— except for Tomoyo, of course. Well, she was kinda crazy with her camcorder, though…

"MS. KINOMOTO! PAY ATTENTION !"

I really thought I was her favorite student. I felt so special. NOT.

I groaned— again.

Life was just peachy.

.xxx.

LUNCH

Me, Tomoyo, Eriol , Rika, Chiharu , Yamazaki, and Rika— you know, the people I actually liked to be with— were all sitting under the Sakura tree, eating our lunch.

"Oi, Syaoran!" Eriol called out as he spotted the boy walking aimlessly around.

He spotted us and waved at Eriol. "What is it?" he asked.

"You wanna sit with us?" Eriol suggested.

Oh, my gosh, I was going to kill this guy. What was wrong with people today? I thought they had caught the message that I didn't want another guy around me! Argh! I frowned even more when that Li brat sat beside me.

I scooted over so that I was now sitting closer to Tomoyo and left Li's side with a huff.

NORMAL POV

Syaoran looked at her in confusion. "What's her problem?" he whispered to Eriol.

Eriol shrugged and sighed. "I don't even know, man. She's always like that. I think she still believes in cooties or something," he whispered back.

Syaoran looked at Sakura again, who glared at him and stuck her nose up. The others were oblivious to the two expect for Tomoyo and Eriol.

"But don't worry about it. She does that to every guy she meets, so don't take it too personally," Eriol reassured him. Syaoran could only nod, and they all ate in silence.

.xxx.

School had already ended, and Sakura was about to go home with Tomoyo, but then she remembered that she had detention.

She slapped herself. "I forgot that I have detention today. Sorry, Tomoyo, I can't go home with you."

" really hates you, doesn't she?" Tomoyo couldn't help but blurt out.

"No kidding."

Sakura, after saying goodbye to Tomoyo, went to the detention room and saw she was the only one not there yet.

She nodded at her teacher and sat in an unladylike manner, grumbling incoherent words once in a while.

She was pissed as hell.

Her teacher was up front reading a cosmetic magazine. _Like makeup will fix that pathetic face_, she thought dryly.

She saw Syaoran sitting properly, fiddling his thumbs as he just waited patiently for the bell.

She groaned out loud. _This is so boring!_her mind screamed. She turned to her left, toward the window. Sakura didn't know why, but she liked staring out that window. It somehow calmed her down.

"You're Kinomoto Sakura, right?" Sakura heard Syaoran ask.

"We're not supposed to talk during detention," she answered instead, ignoring his question. He opened his mouth to ask something but closed it, deciding against whatever he'd been about to say.

Then he spoke again— much to Sakura's displeasure. "But are you?"

"Am I what?" she snapped.

"Kinomoto Sakura?"

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, sheesh."

"Oh. I'm Li Syaoran, by the way," he said.

"Interesting," she muttered sarcastically.

Silence erupted between them when the teacher suddenly brought down the magazine she was reading and stared at both of them. She then cleared her throat to speak. "So, Mr. Li, how do you find Seiju High?" she asked innocently.

Too innocently.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. _I wonder why she is being so nice to him…_

"It's interesting," Syaoran answered in an almost sarcastic tone, and Sakura could swear he was mimicking her from earlier. _Great, another arrogant bastard.  
><em>  
>After a while, Syaoran and the teacher were talking politely to each other, leaving Sakura bored out of her mind.<p>

Then the bell rang. F-I-N-A-L-L-Y. When the teacher gave them the signal that they could leave, Sakura dashed away immediately.

Once outside the school, she inhaled the fresh air that she had been longing for all day. She took a step, heard a cough, turned around, and screwed her face up in disgust. "What do you want now?"

"I'm here to walk you home," Syaoran said bluntly.

Sakura glared at him before answering simply, "No."

"Come on, it's already past six. Do you know how dangerous it is for a girl like you to go home by herself this late?" Syaoran questioned her sternly.

"I can take care of myself," she said and walked away without a goodbye.

.xxx.

A few blocks away from her house, she had to pass a dark street. She was used to going by there, but she felt uneasy this time somehow. _Damn, don't be paranoid now, Sakura!_her mind scolded her.

She turned around when she heard a rustling noise and saw three bulky, scarred men behind her, successfully cornering her.

"What do you want?" she demanded, eyeing their every move as they circled her. They smiled wickedly, showing off rotten teeth that made her want to puke.

"Why lookie here, fellas," one of them said, nudging another. "Is the whittle girl lost?" They all snickered.

Sakura frowned, her lips forming a thin line. She wasn't that scared, though. Her brother had taught her a lot about self-defense. One of them launched himself at her, and she kicked his leg, making him fall and hit his head on a rock, knocking him out cold.

Sakura smirked. "Ah, so you guys are all talk, eh? Pitiful," she commented smugly.

The other two looked baffled, but they quickly recovered with scowls on their faces. Sakura positioned herself in a fighting stance and waited for their attacks.

One of them brought out a pocket knife and was about to stab her, but with her sharp reflexes, she dodged it easily. She took hold of his slimy hands— taking note to wash hers later on— and flipped it around, making him cry in pain and let go of the blade. Sakura then took the knife from the ground and stabbed one of his feet with it.

"Aaaaaaack!" the man shouted and bent over to wrap his hands around his new wound— which was a bad move.

When Sakura saw this, she used her elbow to hit the sensitive backside of his neck, _hard_. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Still trying to regain her breath, she didn't notice that the last man was standing behind her until he strangled her from behind and pressed a sharp, cold blade to her neck.

Sakura tried to squirm away, but his grip was too strong. She was about to elbow him in the ribs to force him to let her go when, suddenly, a distraught grunt was heard. The man's grip on her loosened until he fell to the ground. His head was bleeding.

Sakura turned and stared at the body with confusion.

Emerging from the shadows, a man appeared holding a big rock with bloodstains and chuckled lightly.

"Good thing I followed you, huh? That man was about to kill you. I didn't hit him too hard, but he might not wake up for a couple of hours or so— and judging by what I saw you do to the other two guys, so will they. That should give us enough time for the cops to arrive and arrest these three for attempted murder... and, probably, rape." He paused and then added in a half scolding, half amused tone, "I told you it was dangerous to go home alone."

Sakura's frown deepened. "And I told you that I could take care of myself, Li," she replied dryly.

"What? No thank you?" he teased.

"No," she said emotionlessly before attempting to leave, but Syaoran took hold of her wrist before she could. "What is it with you and walking away?"

"Stupid question," she muttered before saying, "Let go," in a threatening manner.

"Fine, but promise me that I can walk you home this time?"

Sakura scowled at the smile on his face. "No."

"I won't let you go then," he taunted in a sing-song voice.

Sakura tried pushing him with her free hand, but he easily blocked it. She glared at him with fiery eyes.

"Come on!" he insisted.

"No."

"You sure are stubborn, aren't you?"

"Let go then."

Syaoran looked thoughtful for a moment, and then answered mockingly, "No." He used the same tone as he had when he'd copied her earlier in detention by saying he found the school 'interesting'— her word.

Sakura groaned and rolled her eyes— a habit of hers. "Fine."

Syaoran grinned. Sakura glared.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(AN's:) I'm bacccccck :bd. For being gone in more than two months -_-_**

**_Sorry about that... and for the grammar and spelling mistakes, etc etc._**

**_I made this chapter more longer than the rest of my-horribly written-chapters._**

**_Well, Syaoran finally appeared. Yaay ! :D_**  
><strong><em>Hahaha! Thanks for the reviews by the way. And please leave your comments... and or flames, after reading ^^<em>**

LoveLots,

_**-Cherry Wolf-Hanyou =)) **_

_**Thank you by the way, **L.M. Avalon**, **_**for editing this :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Love Forbidden  
>chapter 4<p>

Sakura arrived in her class and glared at the chestnut haired guy behind her before taking her seat. He returned a toothy grin.

He stared at the back of her head since class has begun. Reminiscing the moment they shared together last night when he walked home. She's different, he thought amusedly.

Syaoran was not that stupid. He knew why girls always came staring at him, the way they would flock him , the way they would always twirl their fingers at their hair flirtatiously and how much there eyes would flutter more than necessary in front of him.

But Kinomoto? That was actually the first time a girl, a female, the opposite of his sex, actually showed coldness towards him. He was used with the smiles, the compliments, the encouragements that he was usually showered with from the ladies. He thought all girls were the same because of that-if it really was, Sakura sure is an exception then.

He remembered how much he tried to say something nice to her, where she would then retort harsh comments back at him. It didn't affect him though-believe it or not-it actually amused him-much to her dismay.

[Flashback]

Sakura and Syaoran walked quietly besides each other-well, Sakura was making sure they got there distance covered.

"You actually fight really well" he commented. It was getting more and more uncomfortable because of the silence so why not break it?

Sakura didn't look at him before answering "whatever"

"But your kick at the first man wasn't really that accurate. You should practice more" he said.

Sakura turned boiling red because of that and she halted. He stopped walking as well. She came towards him, and poked his chest in each word she said. "Are you seriously judging how I fight? Who do you think you are?"

With one swift movement, Syaoran took hold of her finger and flipped her where he was now facing her back. He held her other arm and joined it with the other in a tight bind. He pressed his legs on her so that she wouldn't kick.

"See? You easily loose focus too. You should never lose concentration"

Sakura fumed greatly and tried to escape from him-which didn't take a lot of efforts since he released her quickly.

She glared at him and was about to shout at him for what he done-before he suddenly cut her first "I can teach you though"

Forgetting slightly about her anger towards him, her brows knitted themselves in confusion "teach me what?"

"Martial Arts" he answered.

She paused and thought for a moment-maybe this will benefit her? Especially since that dreaded man is out to get her and her cards. If he did come back, she would be prepared and can fight back unlike last time. She took a glance Syaoran and frown in concentration. But that means she would have to be with Li every time-which will not benefit her at all.

But then again, she need help to conquer this.

She sighed and stared at him for any trace that he was kidding. She snapped her gaze away when she saw how sincere his amber eyes were and felt her face unwillingly heat up.

"I'll t-hink about it" she stammered helplessly making she think of how idiotic she just sounded.

Syaoran, however, only smiled at her and nodded.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This is more like a filler than a chapter really. I'm sorry for the delay and for the other mistakes that I didn't check. Truth is, I didn't really proofread this. X)<p> 


End file.
